


Sacrifice (The story of Rose Lily Potter)

by EzLuna13



Series: Adventures of the Potter siblings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Lesbian Daphne Greengrass, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Light Side, M/M, Magic, Potter quadruplets, Sacrifice, Slytherin, Trans Blaise Zabini, Years 1 to 7, dark side, two prophecies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13
Summary: Rose Lily Potter is the eldest of the Quadruplet sisters. When the sisters are sorted into separate houses, they have to learn to stop being "Us" and become "Me". Especially Rose, who will do anything to protect her sisters, even if it means sacrificing her own life. But will what started as a good intention become a longing, an obsession. Will she begin to truly enjoy the power that comes with with the dark arts?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/ Rose potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fem Blaise Zabini/Theo Nott, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Adventures of the Potter siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046398
Kudos: 1





	Sacrifice (The story of Rose Lily Potter)

_"Four shall be born at the end of the of the seventh month, and tragedy shall mark them as beacons of light and hope. One for the sacrifice, her life or theirs, temptation may strike her but she'll chose the right path in the end. Second for the power of health and compassion, she'll save many lives, but the guilt of failure can't drown her or her gift be forgotten. Third comes the Fierce one, chosen by the one feared most, her destiny is clear, but the path to success is not. Fourth is the last, but by no means the least, her love for her sisters is a sword in a sheath. Together the four are an unstoppable force, separate paths for each sister but their destinies entwined. They stand together at the battle of wills, for he shall be defeated before the last chime of the bell." =_ The second prophecy

* * *

The dark lord kicked the dead woman aside, standing over the four baby girls in their crib. The smallest was crying, and another one was staring her dead mother. Two of them were looking at him. One looked full of rage, glaring at him and frowning. He chuckled. 

"Such spirit. It'll be a shame to kill you." He felt his eyes being drawn to the other baby looking looking at him. Just looking him. No sadness, no rage, no nothing. Just watching, silent and still. This one must be the one from the prophecy his loyal follower told him about. 

He began to feel unnerved by her staring, so he pointed his wand at her first. "Avada Kedavra!" A blinding green light shot from the end of his wand and struck the intended target, before bouncing back and hitting the dark lord square in the chest. 

He exploded in a cloud of black ash, leaving four children alone in a crib. The one hit was out cold, a lightning shaped mark on her forehead. As the three other sisters sat silently staring at the one knocked out, each felt fire in their foreheads. 

An unseen force burned a mark into each girl's soft skin. A cross, a sun, and a heart; Four sisters, one destiny. And so it began.


End file.
